Ca va mieux ta crampe ?
by Liliqued
Summary: Pourquoi moi ? s'exclama Steve d'un ton blasé. C'est toi qui souhaite absolument qu'il vienne pour on se sait quelle raison ! Appelle-le toi, si vraiment tu tiens tant à ce qu'il soit là ! Et puis, pourquoi ? Tu ne le connais même pas !


**#**

_**Ç**__**a va mieux ta crampe ?**_

**0o0o0**

Assis sur son banc de musculation, Billy fixait sa sœur, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'envie de lui rire au nez. Maxine, elle, se tenait devant lui, droite comme un _i_, et attendait sa réponse le visage grave. Il se passa une main sur le front pour retirer la sueur qui manqua de lui glisser dans les yeux, puis se pencha légèrement vers elle.

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi je m'y rendrais ? » finit-il par demander d'un ton sec.

C'était exactement la réaction à laquelle s'était attendue Max, et elle se détendit un peu. Au moins, il l'avait écouté et ne lui avait pas dit de dégager. Néanmoins, elle non plus ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle se retrouvait là, à devoir inviter son demi-frère à participer à une soirée avec toute la troupe.

C'était Lucas qui lui avait demandé, et même lui ne semblait pas savoir pourquoi il devait demander à Maxine de faire passer le message. Elle se souvenait avoir demandé à son petit-ami de qui émanait cette drôle d'idée. Il avait haussé les épaules, perdu, en expliquant qu'il avait lui aussi posé la question à Erica, qui avait elle aussi haussé les épaules, mais avec un sourire beaucoup trop espiègle.

« J'ai pas envie de jouer les baby-sitters. Vous avez déjà Harrington pour ça, » lâcha Billy en se rallongeant sur le banc pour retourner à ses développer-couchers.

« Il n'y aura pas que nous. Il y aura aussi Nancy, Jonathan, Steve et je crois même qu'il y aura sa collègue de boulot aussi. »

Le métal fit un bruit sourd lorsque Billy relâcha la barre qu'il s'apprêtait à lever. Il se rassit, et le regard sombre qu'il lança à Max lui dit qu'il commençait à être à bout de patience. Mais elle aussi sentait la sienne s'envoler.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? »

« T'en a pas marre de rester caché à la maison ! Ok, tu as été possédé et tu as failli tous nous tuer ! Ok, tu as été convalescent pendant un moment et tu dois, je te cite : _retrouver ta musculature_ ! Mais ne pourrais-tu pas cesser de te voiler la face un instant, et juste avouer que tu es mort de trouille à l'idée de sortir d'ici ou d'affronter le reste du monde ? »

Maxine ne bougea pas lorsque Billy se leva d'un bond pour la surplomber de toute sa hauteur, le regard noir, un doigt menaçant pointé sur elle.

« Je n'ai pas peur, Maxine ! » dit-il dents serrés. Cependant, sa sœur ne sembla pas convaincue, et se contenta de lever le menton et haussant un sourcil.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne viennes pas. »

« Va chier ! Maintenant, dégage avant de m'énerver davantage ! » répliqua-t-il en percutant son doigt sur le jeune sternum en face de lui. Max soupira avant de serrer les poings et d'obéir à Billy. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, prendre son talkie-walkie pour prévenir Lucas, qui préviendrait Erica, qui préviendrait elle-même qui de droit. Son frère ne viendrait pas.

Billy resta seul dans le salon, les sourcils froncés, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il refusait de s'avouer qu'en effet, il était mort de peur. Car rien ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant. Il agrippa son t-shirt au niveau que l'horrible cicatrice qu'il avait près du cœur, puis songea à toutes les autres sur ses côtes, son abdomen, dans son dos. Billy baissa les yeux sur ses poignets, là où le Mind Flayer l'avait agrippé. Ici, elles étaient moins visibles, mais à chaque fois qu'il sortait, il se sentait obligé de les cacher avec un serre-poignet. Ça ne les masquait pas entièrement, mais c'était déjà bien. Ce qu'il ne pouvait effacer, c'était la marque sur sa pommette droite, et chaque matin devant son miroir, Billy ne pouvait lui échapper.

Mais tout ça, ce n'était que physique. Le pire restait qu'il était brisé au fond de lui, dans sa tête, qu'il refusait d'avancer ou de se pardonner à lui-même. Combien de gens étaient morts par sa faute ? Même son père ne le regardait plus, ne lui parlait plus. Et même s'il avait toujours souhaité que son père disparaisse de sa vie, savoir qu'il était une fois de plus un déshonneur à ses yeux lui broyait les entrailles.

Si Billy acceptait de se laisser aller, de venir à cette stupide soirée et faire comme si de rien n'était… C'était comme cacher de la poussière sous le tapis.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pourtant rien. Absolument rien. Mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accélérer quelque peu dès qu'il y pensait.

**0o0o0**

« Pourquoi moi ? » s'exclama Steve d'un ton blasé. « C'est toi qui souhaites absolument qu'il vienne pour on ne sait quelle raison ! Appelle-le toi, si vraiment tu tiens tant à ce qu'il soit là ! Et puis, pourquoi ? Tu ne le connais même pas ! »

Robin observait la scène, affalée sur le comptoir du Family Video Store, l'intérêt brillant au fond de ses yeux. Steve étaient les bras tendus sur le meuble, le visage de plus en plus rouge d'énervement, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à Erica. D'un mouvement ample et circulaire du doigt, la jeune Sinclair le fixait sans perdre le désagréable sourire en coin qu'elle arborait depuis son entrée dans le magasin.

« Parce que, mon cher Steve, il n'y a que toi qui pourrais le convaincre. Et que Max a échoué dans sa quête. »

« Et pourquoi je voudrais convaincre _ce con_ de venir nous pourrir la soirée ? »

Erica leva les yeux au ciel sous le sourire de Robin qui s'élargit encore un peu plus.

« Oh, arrête ton char, Ben ! Je sais que tu es allé le voir à l'hôpital, et même plusieurs fois ! Quatre pour être exacte, » ajouta-t-elle en posant un coude sur le comptoir et en levant quatre doigts devant le nez de Steve pour appuyer ses dires.

« D'où tu… ? Robin ! » siffla Steve en lançant un regard mauvais à sa partenaire. La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules sans rien dire, son sourire hilare toujours aux lèvres. Il détestait savoir que ces deux chipies s'étaient rapprochées depuis l'épisode russe, et que depuis peu elles s'étaient comme liguée contre lui. A son plus grand damne. Steve se pinça l'arrête du nez une seconde, puis se pencha à nouveau vers Erica. « Ecoute, Max avait besoin d'aller le voir mais ni sa mère, ni son père n'étaient disponibles ce jour-là. Ensuite, j'ai du vous conduire Dustin, Lucas et toi car vous vouliez le voir ! Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es incrustée ! Et ensuite, c'est Robin qui a voulu y aller ! » fit-il remarquer en montrant son agacement, cette fois-ci vers elle.

« Tu y es quand même allé une fois tout seul, » ajouta Erica en penchant légèrement la tête, un sourcil arqué. Ceux de Steve se froncèrent. Il sentait qu'il se mettait à transpirer malgré lui.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » lâcha-t-il malgré lui d'un ton accusateur, les yeux plissés.

« Désolé, je garde mes sources secrètes, » répondit Erica avec un sourire.

Robin ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Steve qui partit alors dans une discussion mouvementée avec la jeune Sinclair. Plus elle observait les petits détails qu'Erica lui avait exposés, plus elle se disait que cette gamine avait raison.

Erica était venue la voir un après-midi avant la fermeture du Family Video Store, un jour où Steve était de repos, et que le magasin était vide. Elle revenait de sa visite à l'hôpital, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

...

_« Il lui arrivait de venir à Scoops Ahoy, non ? » avait-elle demandé d'une voix innocente, en faisant mine de lire le derrière d'une cassette vidéo. Robin avait acquiescé sans chercher plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'Erica vienne s'asseoir sur le comptoir. « Tu avais remarqué les regards qu'il lui lançait ? » avait-elle ajouté comme si de rien été._

_« Des regards de haine ? » avait ri Robin._

_« Pas vraiment, non, » avait alors répondu Erica d'un ton bien plus sérieux en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il semblait plus minauder, si tu veux mon avis. Dès qu'il lui donnait un échantillon de glace, il mettait la cuillère dans sa bouche comme si c'était Stevie qu'il mangeait. Et je peux t'affirmer qu'en effet, ses yeux le dévoraient. »_

_« Quoi ? » avait répondit Robin comme si Erica venait de sortir une bonne blague. « On l'aurait remarqué avec Steve, je pense, si quelqu'un lui avait fait du gringue. Je tenais même un tableau, tu sais ? »_

_Erica avait secoué la main avec une grimace comme pour effacer les dires de Robin._

_« Je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu, » lâcha-t-elle d'un regard appuyé en pinçant les lèvres d'un air condescendant. « Tu ne sortais ta tête de l'arrière boutique que lorsqu'une _fille_, se présentait à Steve. Quant à Stevie, il détournait tellement la tête lorsque Billy le fixait que la seule chose qu'il a pu voir c'était ton fameux tableau posé en évidence avec écrit _YOU SUCK_. »_

_Robin s'était alors penchée vers la jeune fille, intriguée, bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas réellement._

_« Il m'en aurait parlé, » dit-elle d'un ton entendeur._

_« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es dans le même cas ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Steve, » dit-elle d'un rire franc. Mais son sourire disparu lorsqu'Erica posa un regard lourd sur elle. « Ou de Billy ! » ajouta-t-elle, avant que les yeux d'Erica n'alourdissent le malaise qui naissait dans la gorge de Robin._

_« Je parlais du fait que tu aimes les filles, comme Steve semble apparemment aimer les garçons, » dit Sinclair les yeux plissés comme si Robin faisait exprès de la prendre pour une idiote. Mais son sourire revint en voyant Robin manquer de s'étouffer et devenir pâle. Elle répondit aux bafouillages rapides et incompréhensibles qui se mirent à sortir de sa bouche. « Je vous ai entendu en parler une fois. Il te demandait ton avis sur la plastique de certaines filles sur des jaquettes. 'Faut pas être Einstein pour comprendre ! »_

_Robin n'avait su que répondre, et Erica avait repris._

_« Sois tranquille, je sais garder un secret, » avait-elle dit d'une voix qui se voulait douce et rassurante, mais qui sonnait aux oreilles de Robin comme une pique. « Mais pour répondre à ta remarque. Il ne t'en a surement pas parlé car il ne s'en est surement pas rendu compte lui-même. Mais crois-moi ! Notre Steve dévorait des yeux Billy. Ils n'ont pas même cligné une seule fois, tout du long où nous étions là. Ils ne se sont détournés qu'au moment où nous sommes partis. »_

_« Tu… Tu les as accompagnés dans l'unique but d'espionner les réactions de Steve ? » avait ri Robin, et Erica avait souri comme seule réponse._

_« Bon écoute ! Je suis sûre de ce que j'ai flairé. Demande à Steve de t'emmener voir Billy à l'hôpital, et observe. On en reparlera. Si tu es convaincue, j'aimerai m'en mêler. »_

_« Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » demanda Robin dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. _

_« Car rien ne se justifie plus que l'amour, ma cher Robin. Et parce que j'ai besoin de piquant et de défis dans ma vie. »_

_« Très bien Batman. Je serais ton Robin dans ce cas ! » avait-elle répondu en scellant un pacte avec Erica d'une poignée de main._

_..._

Robin avait donc décidé de rendre visite à Billy en compagnie de Steve. Une visite qui s'était faite dans le silence, car Billy était toujours dans le coma à ce moment là, et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait parlé. Mais Erica avait vu juste. Et à présent, il était impossible pour Robin de se le sortir de la tête. Steve avait un béguin inavoué pour le beau blond.

« Il te fait tant vibrer que tu crains de lui parler ? » lança Robin avec un grand sourire, ce qui stoppa net la prise de bec entre Sinclair et Harrington. « Vibrer de peur, j'entends ! » ajouta-t-elle presque moqueuse en se retenant de faire un clin d'œil à Erica qui lui envoya un regard complice.

« Oh ! Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de l'appeler ? »

« En effet ! » le mit Robin au défi. Car si elle avait bien compris une chose en travaillant avec Steve, c'était qu'il ne refusait jamais un défi, même s'il devait être ridicule. « Je pense que tu te chies dessus de lui parler depuis qu'il t'a apparemment foutu une raclée chez les Byers ! Tu n'osais même pas le regarder lorsqu'il venait à Scoops Ahoy ! » continua-t-elle de le titiller.

« Très bien, je vais l'appeler, » répondit Steve en plissant les yeux d'un air de défi et en ondulant ridiculement la tête vers Robin.

« Ah ouais ? Le courageux Steve fait son come back ? » poursuivit-elle en approchant elle aussi de Steve dans une attitude de challenge.

« Quand tu veux, et où tu veux, » confirma-t-il alors nez à nez avec elle.

« Parfait, alors tu peux l'appeler de suite. Ça ne te pose aucun problème ? » intervint Erica avec un sourire énigmatique en observant ses ongles. Steve se retourna vers elle, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'elle était toujours là. Il sembla paralysé une seconde, les yeux ronds. « A moins que ce n'était que de la gueule, et que tu te dégonfles comme un gros trouillard, » lança-t-elle en croisant cette fois son regard.

« On travaille, là, » répondit Steve le plus naturellement du monde.

« Oh pardon ! Je pensais que nous discutions de la façon mémorable dont tu étais en train de te dégonfler, » répliqua Erica en levant un doigt vers lui.

« Très bien ! » pesta Steve en faisant quelques pas énervés vers le combiné fixe du Family Video Store. Il composa le numéro de téléphone de la maison de Max, sous les regards surexcités des deux filles qui s'étaient alors rapprochées.

La tonalité résonna un petit moment, et Steve eut le sentiment qu'il allait se mettre à vomir, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il garda contenance toutefois en sentant deux paires d'yeux fixées sur lui.

_« Allo ? »_ répondit une voix légèrement agressive dans le combiné, tandis que Robin et Erica se penchèrent davantage vers Steve pour mieux entendre. Tout le monde avait reconnu la voix désagréable que Billy pouvait avoir lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur.

« Salut, Billy ! » répondit maladroitement Steve, sa voix partant dans les aiguës. « C'es-c'est Steve… »

_« Harrington ? »_ s'étonna la voix, avant de laisser planer un silence. _« Que me vaut ce désagréable plaisir ? »_ finit par ajouter Billy dont le ton avait changé, comme s'il riait.

« Euh… Tu es au courant qu'on organise une petite soirée. Et apparemment, tu aurais refusé l'invitation… Je-je voulais savoir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis. »

_« Je ne pense pas que les gens seront enthousiastes à l'idée de me voir débarquer, Harrington. »_

Steve se sentit balancer son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Etait-il donc si intimidé que ça ? Les filles avaient-elles raison ? Il avait encore peur ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'il avait. Qu'est-ce qui le gênait à ce point ?

Le regard d'Erica se fit insistant, et Steve comprit que ça faisait plusieurs secondes qu'il était muet.

_« C'est bien ce que je me disais, »_ répondit au même moment la voix dans le combiné.

« Erica serait très contente de te voir ! » lâcha Steve malgré lui précipitamment. C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé en croisant le regard espiègle de la gamine, qui à présent le fixait comme s'il venait de sortir une énormité.

_« C'est qui ça, Erica ? »_ rit froidement Billy. Robin lança un coup d'œil à Steve comme pour lui dire qu'_évidemment c'était idiot_. Le jeune homme se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

« Enfin, je veux dire que toute la bande sera contente de te voir. Personne ne t'en veut, tu sais ? Ils savent ce que c'est que d'être poss… » il se tut en voyant Erica et Robin faire soit une croix avec les avants-bras, soit agiter les mains dans tous les sens en signe de négation. En effet, ce n'était pas très malin.

_« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harrington ? »_

Cette fois, la voix de Billy s'était faite plus dure. Il aurait pu raccrocher, envoyer Steve balader. Pourtant, il restait à attendre au téléphone. Erica envoya un regard terrifiant au jeune homme pour qu'il se bouge les fesses.

« Je… »

Steve battit des paupières en observant Robin attraper une feuille sur laquelle elle se mit à écrire. Elle fit un trait en plein centre, et commença à écrire _You Rule_ d'un côté, et _You Suck_ de l'autre. Puis, elle croisa le regard de Steve, et d'un sourire moqueur, le sourcil haussé, elle commença lentement à faire une barre du côté droit du trait.

Il pinça des lèvres, puis tourna le dos aux deux chipies qui continuaient de le détailler. Nerveusement, il attrapa le combiné des deux mains et inspira profondément. Robin et Erica lâchèrent un grognement car, à présent, elles ne pouvaient plus entendre aussi bien ce que Billy pouvait dire.

_« Oui, Harrington ? »_ résonna la voix, de nouveau empreinte d'une touche de malice. Steve sentit son cœur descendre dans ses talons. Etait-il obligé de terminer toutes ses phrases par _Harrington_ et l'étrange façon dont il le prononçait.

« J'aimerai bien que tu viennes, » murmura-t-il rapidement sans voir le regard entendeur que les deux filles s'échangèrent dans son dos. « Ça serait un autre contexte que le bahut, ou toute cette merde, et… Tu pourrais nous prouver que tu n'es pas juste un connard arrogant qui se prend pour un mannequin ! » rigola nerveusement Steve, bien qu'il sentait la tension monter dans son dos et au téléphone.

_« Et pourquoi tu aimerais me voir venir, Harrington ? »_

Robin donna un coup de coude à son acolyte pour lui montrer la façon dont le genou de Steve tressautait.

« Oui, pourquoi ça Steve ? » chuchota Erica qui sourit l'air de rien lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers elle, les joues rouges mais le regard noir.

« C'est toi qui veut qu'il vienne, j'te rappelle ! » pesta-t-il entre ses dents, suffisamment bas et la main sur le combiné pour que sa voix ne porte pas jusqu'à Billy.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre, » dit-elle avec en battant des cils. Steve voulut l'étrangler, mais il reporta le téléphone à son oreille pour ne pas impatienter Billy et se retrouver avec un second trait sur le papier de Robin, qui semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle.

« Peut-être que finalement ça manque de ne plus voir ta belle gueule d'emmerdeur lorsque je travaillais au Scoops Ahoy ! » dit-il avec un mouvement de bras vers les filles, attendant de voir s'il tapait assez fort à leur goût. Vu leur sourire ravi, il avait du dépasser leurs espérances.

_« Ah oui ? Pourtant ma gueule n'est plus aussi belle, et toi, tu ne portes plus ton adorable et ridicule petit costume… »_ se moqua Billy et Steve sentit un frisson le parcourir.

« Bon ! Tu viens ou non ? » lâcha brusquement Steve, la bouche sèche.

_« Et cette soirée se ferait où, Harrington ? »_

Steve se tourna vers Robin et Erica, qui haussèrent les épaules. En effet, tout le monde parlait de se faire une soirée, mais l'endroit n'avait pas encore été officiellement décidé.

_« Harrington ? »_ s'amusa à répéter Billy. Un autre de plus semblait bien s'amuser de cette conversation, et Steve se pressa les globes oculaires en poussant un soupir.

« On a qu'à faire ça chez moi, demain soir ! » finit-il par dire comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. « Si ça te va, ramène juste tes fesses, on devrait déjà avoir de quoi faire. »

_« T'auras assez à faire avec mes fesses ? »_ s'étonna Billy avec un petit rire. Steve ne vit pas la bouche béate de Robin et l'œil coquin que lui partagea Erica.

« Je parlais de la bouffe et des bières, Trouduc ! » répliqua Steve précipitamment. Billy Hargrove venait-il vraiment d'éclater de rire ?

_« Non vraiment, Harrington, arrête de parler de mon postérieur ! Mais bon, puisqu'apparemment cela te tient tellement à cœur, je passerai. Au moins pour déposer Max ! »_

« Parfait ! Bonne soirée ! » salua Steve en raccrochant sans attendre la prochaine réplique de Billy. Il se tourna ensuite vers les filles qui l'observaient d'un air satisfait, et quelque peu terrifiant car il ignorait ce que la lueur au fond de leurs yeux pouvait bien signifier. « Contentes ? »

« Très ! Tu as été par-fait ! » répondit Erica en se redressant tout sourire. « Du coup, je vous laisse les nazes ! J'ai eu ce que je voulais pour le moment, » ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

« Bon, tu vas me dire à quoi vous jouez, toutes les deux ? » finit par demander Steve à Robin.

« Désolée, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, » dit-elle en s'éloignant. « Ça va être l'heure. Je te laisse faire la caisse. »

Steve la regarda s'éloigner en haussant un sourcil, le coin de sa bouche s'étirant. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il savait que ces deux démones avaient quelque chose en tête. Il en était sûr. Il en aurait même coupé ses cheveux ! Steve décida cependant de laisser couler, et de voir jusqu'où elles étaient en train de le mener.

Il lança un dernier coup d'œil au papier abandonné par Robin. Une barre avait été ajoutée en-dessous de _You Rule_.

**0o0o0**

Billy avait les mains crispées sur le volant jusqu'à ce que Max daigne enfin prendre place à côté de lui. Il n'avait plus repris le volant depuis cette fameuse nuit, et l'angoisse commençait à montrer en lui. Susan avait eu la gentillesse de lui prêter la voiture, et il savait qu'elle devait revenir sans la moindre égratignure, ou son père le lui ferait regretter.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » lâcha-t-il d'un ton mauvais lorsque Maxine boucla sa ceinture.

Mais c'était autre chose qui lui nouait la gorge au moment où il mit le contact. Autre chose que la voiture, ou même que cette stupide soirée en elle-même. C'était le coup de fil de Steve Harrington. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de jouer ainsi au téléphone ? Pourquoi avait-il eu le sentiment de flirter ? Harrington était clairement mal à l'aise, et rebuté à l'idée de l'appeler. Il n'avait pas été difficile de comprendre qu'on l'avait forcé. Même si Billy avait compris que Harrington avait tenté de mettre en sourdine le téléphone avec sa main, il avait entendu des voix féminines chuchoter derrière lui. Il n'était donc pas seul, et pourtant, Billy s'était entendu parler avec sa voix mielleuse malgré lui.

Et puis, toutes ces allusions étranges que Steve Harrington avait sorties sans même s'en rendre-compte…

Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont les choses étaient en train d'évoluer dans son esprit. Car c'était stupide, que ça ne mènerait nulle part. Qu'il était le seul à sentir à présent cet horrible et pourtant délicieux tiraillement dans son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » finit par demander Max à mi-chemin alors que le silence oppressant de Billy se poursuivait.

« Je te dépose. C'est tout. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que Lucas m'a dit. Apparemment tu souhaitais rester un peu à la soirée, » dit-elle intriguée.

« Et comment Sinclair pourrait savoir ce que je souhaite ? » répondit sèchement Billy.

« Oh ce n'est pas lui qui semble penser ça, mais Erica. »

« Erica ? » lâcha-t-il alors que ce nom lui évoquait quelque chose. _Erica serait très contente de te voir ! _C'était ce que lui avait dit Steve au téléphone.

« La sœur de Lucas ! » répondit Max comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Mais cette réponse eut juste pour effet de faire froncer un peu plus les sourcils de Billy. Bon sang ! Mais c'était qui elle ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Harrington, Max sauta de la voiture, surexcitée. Billy, lui, avait le coude posé sur le volant, et se rongeait l'ongle sans s'en rendre compte. Il se contenta de suivre des yeux sa sœur qui courrait vers sa petite bande d'horribles bambins. Tous plus hystériques les uns que les autres.

Les lumières du salon étaient allumées, et on pouvait y voir des ombres se mouvoir et porter des plats. Il était trop loin pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il se disait juste que, dans cette maison, se trouvait Steve Harrington. Billy sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il ne bougea pas. Est-ce une bonne idée de débarquer au milieu de tout ce beau monde, et de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec l'autre crétin ? N'allait-il pas faire une erreur, un faux pas ?

Billy sursauta presque en entendant des coups sur sa vitre. Il se tourna vivement, une légère panique lui coupant la respiration. Il avait encore peur du moindre bruit dans l'ombre, mais il se maudit en voyant le visage d'une gamine face à lui. A sa couleur de peau, il devina qu'il devait s'agir de la sœur de Sinclair. La fameuse Erica.

Il descendit la vitre.

« Hargrove ? »

« Erica ? » répondit Billy. Il plissa les yeux en voyant le petit sourire confiant qu'elle affichait.

« Tu comptes sortir de ta voiture et nous rejoindre, ou tu vas m'obliger à tes tirer par la peau des fesses ? » dit-elle en posant un coude sur le toit de la voiture. « J'aimerai ne pas trop les abîmer puisqu'apparemment quelqu'un est obnubilé par elles. Bien que tu ne souhaites pas qu'il en parle trop. »

Billy coinça la langue entre ses dents, et sentit ses lèvres s'étirer malgré lui. Cette gosse venait de toute évidence de lui confirmer qu'elle se trouvait bien avec Steve lorsqu'il lui avait téléphoné, mais aussi qu'elle avait surement entendu toute la conversation. Il aurait dû sentir la panique l'envahir. Qu'adviendrait-il si quelqu'un prenait conscience de l'attirance qu'il avait pour Harrington ? Pourtant, le sourire espiègle et le mystérieux regard qu'elle lui lançait l'intriguaient malgré lui. Comme si elle lui lançait un défi à relever.

Il devait se faire des idées.

« On m'a dit que c'est toi qui serait contente que je vienne, » lança-t-il pour voir sa réaction. Il ne fut pas déçu en la voyant sourire davantage, comme s'ils partageait un secret.

« En effet, cela me fait très plaisir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Désolée beau gosse, mais un agent secret ne peut rien dire des missions sur lesquelles il travaille, » répondit-elle, le regard malicieux. « Ton seul moyen de le découvrir c'est de sortir de cette voiture, de toute évidence. »

Billy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Erica Sinclair venait de piquer sa curiosité. Il finit par éteindre le moteur, et sortit de l'habitacle de la voiture. Il emboîta le pas de la fillette et se dirigea vers la maison.

« Tu m'as l'air très intéressante, gamine. »

« Heureuse de voir qu'au moins une personne en ait conscience, » répondit-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

**0o0o0**

Steve traversa la pièce en courant, le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur. Il laissa presque tomber la grille bouillante sur la table avant de secouer ses mains pour les refroidir malgré les maniques. Nancy et Jonathan ramassèrent les quelques gâteaux apéritifs faits-maison qui en étaient tombés, et se chargèrent se préparer les bols avec les différents amuses-bouches salés qu'ils avaient à disposition.

Steve se figea en croisant le regard amusé de Billy qui, bras croisés, l'observait se dandiner. Il lui fit finalement un léger sourire et un salut de la main, et Billy lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

« Oh Hargrove ! Puisque t'es là, tu veux bien nous aider à accrocher ça un peu partout ! » lança Dustin avec sérieux, les bras chargés de guirlandes lumineuses, pendant que Will et Mike se chargeaient de les épingler au mur. Billy se tourna vers lui sans cacher son étonnement. « Hargroooove ! » répéta Dustin, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, alors que le fil emmêlé lui glissait des mains à force que Mike tire dessus. Billy finit par s'approcher, décontenancé, et prit les guirlandes de ses mains. « Parfait, merci ! Bon, je t'explique ! Eux se chargent d'accrocher le fil un peu partout sur les murs. Et nous deux on va essayer de démêler ça comme on peut. Tu prends un côté, et moi l'autre, ok ? »

Billy finit par hocher la tête. Il n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus aucun nœud, il se leva et se chargea de mettre la guirlande plus haute. Il ne vit pas que Steve l'observait du coin de l'œil. Plus que l'observer, il le détaillait.

Billy portait une chemise à carreaux gris et bleu clairs, dont les manches étaient retroussées au-dessus des coudes, et en dessous de laquelle il avait pu voir un t-shirt également gris. Il avait aussi qu'un jean sombre qui lui allait parfaitement… Steve se détourna vivement du fessier d'Hargrove en sentant ses joues s'empourprer, et tomba alors sur Erica qui lui souriait, bras croisés.

« Un problème ? »

« Non. Et toi ? » répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Je-Je craignais qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas avec les éclairages, mais ça va être sympa finalement… »

« Oui, en effet. La vue est très agréable, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit-elle en voyant les yeux de Steve s'agrandirent. Avait-elle remarquait qu'il… ? Il n'en sut rien car elle repartit presque en sautillant, et en la suivant des yeux, il tomba cette fois-ci sur Robin qui avait, elle aussi, cet horrible regard pétillant. Il déglutit et détourna les yeux.

Ils passèrent tous encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes à finir de tout préparer. Il ne restait plus qu'à installer les coussins sur le grand tapis du salon, et disposer la nourriture sur les tables autours.

Billy était adossé contre un mur, le visage fermé. Il observait tout ce petit monde continuer de s'agiter, et eut le sentiment définitif qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Une canette de bière le sortit de sa rêverie en se plaçant pile devant sa vue. Il n'avait pas entendu Steve se placer à côté de lui. D'une main lente, il attrapa la boisson et le remercia.

« Tu es donc bien venu, » murmura-t-il alors que Billy ouvrait la canette.

« Déçu, je présume, » sourit-il en portant l'opercule à sa bouche. D'un regard en coin, il vit qu'Harrington portait un chemisier rouge à manches courtes, et pantalon beige.

« Un peu. Tu m'avais dit que ta tronche était moins belle alors qu'il n'en est rien, » sourit Steve en croisant son regard.

« Je reste un connard arrogant, ne t'en fais pas, » murmura Billy le regard pétillant.

« Voilà qui est rassurant ! »

« Vous avez prévu quoi en dessert ? »

« Tu as une envie particulière ? » demanda sérieusement Steve en se tournant vers lui, étonné.

« Si jamais il y a de la glace j'en prendrais bien, » répondit Billy, un sourire toujours aux lèvres, le regard intense. Steve se mit à rire nerveusement en se passant une main sur la nuque.

« Je dois avoir ça, oui… Hé ! » coupa-t-il d'une voix forte en se redressant d'un bond. Billy le suivi des yeux jusqu'à Dustin, Erica, Max et Lucas qui se tenaient devant l'une des tables, gobelets en main. « Ça ! C'est la table des grands ! La votre, c'est celle à côté ! Sans alcool ! » précisa-t-il d'un œil sombre en voyant Dustin prêt à se servir un verre de ce qui semblait être du punch.

« Mec, ça va ! Un verre, pour goûter ! On se le partage à quatre si tu préfères ? »

« Tu vas le partager avec personne ! » insista-t-il en arrachant la louche des mains de son meilleur ami pour la remettre dans le saladier. « Ta soif ? Tu prends du coca ou du jus d'orange, Henderson ! »

« Ok ! » s'inclina Dustin en levant les yeux au ciel, suivi par le reste de la bande qui affichait la même mine boudeuse.

« Quelque chose à dire, Hargrove ? » balança Steve en se tournant, les mains sur les hanches, face au visage amusé de Billy.

« Une vraie maman, » se contenta-t-il de dire sans le lâcher des yeux.

Robin demanda l'attention de tout le monde en joignant ses mains, et envoya un petit regard à Erica. D'une voix claire et mystérieuse, Robin expliqua que pour pimenter la soirée, elle avait caché dans la pièce une baguette magique rose avec un bout en forme de cœur, et que la première personne qui s'en emparerait pourrait imposer à n'importe quel moment de la soirée, un gage, ou un défi. Mais une fois et une seule fois.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tous les jeunes se mettent à fouiller partout. Billy les regarda faire, et rigola doucement en voyant également Steve se précipiter.

Mais ce fut Erica qui finit par la trouver, cachée dans le four. Et en croisant le regard de la gamine, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas eu de la triche.

Tous le monde finit par s'installer par terre, sur l'ensemble des coussins qu'avaient disposé Max et Eleven. Certains étaient à plat ventre, d'autres assises le dos contre leur petit-ami, le reste adossé au canapé les jambes étendues ou en tailleurs. Billy se contenta de manger quelques parts de pizza en écoutant tout ce beau monde discuter de tout et de rien. Tous avait le sourire aux lèvres, se mettait à chanter sans raison, ou à pousser un soupir exaspéré lorsqu'une mauvaise blague sortait d'une bouche ou d'une autre. Lui sentait ses muscles tendus sous le masque qu'il affichait. Il souriait, sans que le cœur n'y soit vraiment. Personne ne semblait en effet avoir peur de lui, tous essayait de le faire parler un peu, en lui posant des questions plus que banales pour le mettre à l'aise. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui arrivait à vraiment le faire sourire. C'était le garçon assis à côté de lui.

Billy se rendait par moment compte que lorsque Steve parlait, il se mettait à boire ses paroles, en le fixant un peu trop intensément. Personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir, sauf deux paires d'yeux, qui elles, étaient posées sur lui depuis le début de la soirée. Robin à la gauche de Steve, et Erica, plus loin en face de Billy. Toutes deux lui lançaient le même sourire entendeur, mais la pire restait la jeune Sinclair. C'était elle qui avait fait asseoir Billy et Steve à cet endroit précis, et de plus en plus, il lui semblait qu'en effet cette petite s'était donnée une mission. Mais était-elle vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ? Aidait-elle vraiment deux garçons à se rapprocher ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

Il se faisait trop d'idées.

« Bon ! » finit d'ailleurs par lâcher Erica en levant les bras. « Toutes ces discussions sont bien gentilles, mais je pense qu'il est l'heure de pimenter tout ça. Nous pourrions faire un petit jeu. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, vous dites tous que nous sommes une vraie famille, mais je suis persuadée que nous avons encore tous nos petits secrets. De même que nous savons tous des choses les uns sur les autres, » dit-elle d'une voix horriblement innocence qui n'allait pas du tout avec le regard mauvais qu'elle lançait. « Je vous propose de jouer à _Je sais que…_ ! »

« C'est quoi ton objectif, qu'on se tape dessus ? Car c'est exactement le genre de chose qui finit par mal tourner… » répliqua Lucas, un œil sombre en direction de sa sœur.

« Tu as juste peur que je livre tes petits secrets devant ta copine, » répondit-elle d'un geste de la main sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Non, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Billy, qui la fixait en retour en fronçant des sourcils, mais intrigué.

« Ok, » répondit Steve avec un petit sourire, renchéri par Jonathan. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde finisse par se joindre à la partie. Erica débarrassa le milieu du tapis pour y déposer une bouteille vide, qu'elle fit tourner. Le bout s'arrêta sur Dustin.

« Ok, je sais que tu caches une collection de figurines My Little Poney sous ton lit, dans une boîte à chaussure verte, » exposa Erica en levant un doigt.

« Oui bon, tout le monde le sait ça ! » répliqua Dustin d'un air blasé, bien que ses joues rosirent légèrement.

« Même Suzie ? » dit-elle, les cornes lui sortant presque de la tête.

« Tu lui en parles de quelques manière que ce soit, je t'arrache la tête… » dit-il en attrapant la bouteille pour mettre un terme à la discussion, et en la faisant tourner à son tour. Elle tomba cette fois-ci sur Robin, et Dustin plissa les yeux en tapotant sa bouche du bout du doigt. De toute évidence, il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir de compromettant sur elle.

« Je sais la tête que tu as lorsque tu es défoncée, » finit-il par dire en concluant par une horrible imitation où il plissait les yeux en ouvrant la bouche, pour ensuite les ouvrir grands en faisant des _o_ avec ses lèvres tout en regardant idiotement le plafond. Cela arracha quelques rires, dont celui de Robin, renchéris lorsqu'Erica leva les yeux au ciel en disant que c'était exact. Robin tourna à son tour la bouteille qui vient s'arrêter sur Steve.

Billy releva le menton et se mit à scruter la jeune femme qui, elle, lança un regard à une Erica dont le sourire s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles. Robin se mit à glousser, et il lui tarda de savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit.

« Si tu reparles encore de ce fichu tableau, et des points… » commença Steve d'un regard blasé.

Robin échangea un regard avec lui, et il y lut un trouble. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Il la sentait vouloir se faire violence. Dire quelque chose de stupide. Mais quoi ? Il vit même sa main agripper nerveusement sa jupe une seconde.

« Je sais que… Steve, partage… le même secret que moi. »

Il y eut un blanc, hormis Erica qui lâcha un splendide « Oh ! » d'admiration que personne pourtant ne sembla remarquer. C'était la seule qui pouvait comprendre… avec Steve. Mais ce dernier était figé d'incompréhension, les paumes tournées vers le plafond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lâcha Billy, la mâchoire crispée.

« Tu es censé dire un truc _compromettant_ que nous sommes en mesure de comprendre, tu sais ? » ajouta quant à lui Lucas.

« En faite, non, elle doit juste dire qu'elle sait un truc sur Steve, » répondit à contrecœur Dustin les yeux plissés. « Mais c'est quoi ce secret ? Je suis au courant de tous les secrets de Steve ! »

Billy se tourna vers lui en notant cette précieuse information quelque part dans sa tête.

« Es-tu au courant de mes propres secrets ? » demanda Robin sans quitter des yeux de Steve, qui ne connaissait qu'un seul et unique réel secret sur elle.

« Non, » avoua Dustin.

« Dans ce cas tu ne sais pas celui de Steve. Et tu ne le sauras pas maintenant, » lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil tandis que son partenaire, lui, la fixait toujours sourcils froncés. Elle finit par hausser un sourcil, et lui faire son fameux sourire. Celui de ce soir-là, cette expression qu'elle avait eu en lui faisant comprendre que…

Il éclata d'un rire puissant, et nerveux, qui fit sursauter tout le monde, y compris Billy.

« Quoi ? Que-QUOI ?! Pfff ! » fit-il avec des yeux fous, le visage complètement rouge.

« Wouaw… » murmura Billy, un œil sombre. « Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un sacré secret, ça… »

« D'où t'as des secrets pour moi ? » fit Dustin incrédule et un peu blessé, alors que d'autres voix s'élevaient autour d'eux.

« Mais j'ai pas de secret ! Pas celui-là en tout cas ! »

« Tu te voiles la face, » lança Erica en regardant un gâteau apéritif qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger, avant de relever les yeux dans sa direction. Mais ce n'était pas Steve qu'elle regardait. C'était Billy, qui semblait se poser plein de questions. Harrington, lui, la dévisagea avant de se tourner en trombe vers Robin.

« Elle sait ?! » s'exclama-t-il presqu'en panique en découvrant qu'Erica comprenait les allusions de Robin. Il blêmit presque lorsqu'elle leva timidement les épaules avec un sourire désolé. Avec une grimace, il se contenta de tourner furieusement la bouteille pour en terminer avec ce supplice. Il crût qu'il avait du énerver malencontreusement une divinité quelconque en voyant le goulot pointer son pire cauchemar : Erica Sinclair. Mais elle afficha une petite moue. Au moins, un de ses horripilants plans n'avait pas fonctionné.

« Je sais que tu es la fille la plus énervante que j'ai pu rencontrer, malgré Robin ! »

« Merci du compliment ! » dit-t-elle avant de s'emparer de la bouteille en se concentrant pour adapter la puissance de son geste. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle s'y était entraînée toute la soirée d'hier. Elle entama une rapide danse de la victoire lorsque ce fut Billy qui fut pointé. Il la fixa donc, un sourire confiant. Cette fille ne savait rien sur lui…

« Je sais que quelqu'un dans cette pièce a envie de faire _pouet pouet_ sur les fesses de Hargrove, » lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe sans se détourner de Billy avec qui elle se livrait à un combat de regard depuis quelques secondes. Elle remarqua qu'il se passa la langue sur les dents, dans une expression qui ne voulait dire rien d'autre que _Bravo gamine, pas mal joué !_

Autour d'eux s'élevaient des expressions de surprise, et une multitude de questions qu'Erica ignora totalement.

« Alors les filles, laquelle va avouer ? » rigola Mike. Il ne vit pas Steve manquer de se décomposer en envoyant un regard meurtrier à Erica. Car il savait exactement à quoi elle faisait référence. Steve se raidit en entendant le rire presque sincère de Billy qui tendit les bras derrière lui, et dont les doigts vinrent effleurer sa main. Son cœur parut vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine, mais il ne savait pas à quel point celui de Billy était encore plus malmené.

« Je te demande pardon ? » demanda Billy d'une voix joueuse, mais Erica plaqua un doigt sur sa bouche. Et tout le monde comprit que ses lèvres resteraient scellées. « Bon dans ce cas… » poursuivit-il en faisant à son tour glisser la bouteille. Il perdit un instant son sourire lorsque la pointe désigna Steve.

« Tu sembles bien sérieux tout à coup, » lui lança-t-il sans le regarder, partagé entre la moquerie et le malaise encore présents en lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais savoir sur moi, Hargrove ? » finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire, en prononçant son nom de famille de la même façon dont Billy avait prononcé le sien au téléphone à de nombreuse reprise hier. Le regard bleu de Billy changea pour devenir plus profond, avec un sourire taquin. A moins qu'il ne soit plus… séducteur ?

« Très bien, Harrington. Je sais que tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital pendant que je dormais. Enfin, que je dormais ! Trois fois je dormais. La quatrième tu l'as juste crû. »

Steve eut l'impression de se vider de son sang tant sa tête se mise à tourner.

« Ah bon ? Tu ne nous en avais pas parlé Steve ! » s'étonna gentiment Nancy, tandis que Jonathan le regardait avec des yeux ronds également.

« Et qu'as-tu fais seul dans cette chambre avec lui ? » demanda Erica le regard avide, car ça par contre, elle l'ignorait. Steve aurait voulu l'envoyer balader, mais il était prisonnier du regard de Billy qui, lui, souriait toujours.

« Rien du tout, rassure-toi. Il m'a juste observé dormir en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, assis sur une chaise, le pied en appuis contre le lit, » répondit Billy d'une voix calme.

« Bon ça suffit ! On change de jeu, ou je vous jure que personne n'aura de dessert ! » s'exclama nerveusement Steve en se levant pour aller se rechercher à boire.

« Que proposes-tu, Stevie ? » lui lança Billy avec un sourire tandis que tous le monde se tournait vers Harrington.

« Rien à faire, tant qu'on ne se parle pas de secret ou de choses embarrassantes ! » lâcha-t-il sans le regarder, les joues encore couleur pivoine.

Ce fut les filles qui s'emparèrent des idées, sous le regard impuissant des garçons. Plusieurs furent balancées, mais au grand damne de Steve, c'était le jeu de la bouteille qui fut retenu, sous le gloussement de Robin, Erica, Max et même de Nancy.

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi nous venons de jouer ? » s'étonna Eleven, avant que Mike ne face tourner la bouteille sans la lâcher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pointée vers elle.

« Pas du tout. En faite, tu fais tourner la bouteille, et lorsqu'elle s'arrête sur la personne, tu dois l'embrasser, » dit-il en lui volant un baiser tandis qu'elle se mit à rigoler.

« C'est stupide comme jeu ! »

« Tout les jeux sont stupides en soirée Dustin, c'est le but, » rigola doucement Will.

« Mais fais le calcul ! Cinq filles, sept garçons ! La plupart déjà en couple qui plus est ! »

« C'est un jeu, Dustin ! » renchérit Will avec un sourire en coin. « Ça n'a rien de méchant. »

« Ok, ok ! Suzie, pardonne-moi, » chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux et dans un soupir.

Le jeu commença donc, tandis que Steve se mordait l'ongle en se demandant quand tomberait son tour. Il voulait presque que ça arrive vite, qu'il expédie ça, en ayant une préférence pour Nancy, voir Robin. C'était le moins embarrassant, et Jon' ne lui en voudrait pas dans de telles circonstances. Il vit Will poser ses lèvres sur celles de Robin, Max avec Eleven en laissant échapper un gloussement, puis Dustin et Lucas qui partirent dans de grands discours où aucun des deux ne semblaient décidés à en finir.

« Allo ! C'est un garçon ! Il est en couple avec Maxine ! Il devrait y avoir une règle pour ça ! »

« Trouillard ! » lui lança Erica, ce qui eut pour conséquence de piquer Dustin qui finit par relever le défi tellement vite qu'il manqua de donner un coup de boule à Lucas. Robin et Erica se redressèrent en voyant Billy s'emparer de la bouteille. Steve l'observa également du coin de l'œil. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Billy participe de lui-même au jeu. Il sentait des papillons s'agiter dans son ventre, ce qui le troubla un instant.

Ils moururent pour laisser place à une horrible torsion d'estomac. Le goulot était pointé sur lui, comme le regard de Billy. Lui aussi était nerveux, il le lut dans ses yeux, bien qu'il le cachait à la perfection derrière un masque détaché.

« Allez, viens-là, Princesse, » fit-il avec un sourire. Chacun des muscles de Steve étaient tendus, pourtant il accepta de s'avancer un peu. Il déglutît et sourit nerveusement à Billy. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il attendait quoi que ce soit. Les cils de Billy battirent, captant à nouveau le regard de Steve sur les iris bleus clairs. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ni Robin et Erica dont les yeux brillaient de victoire, ni les jeunes garçons affalés qui observaient la scène de façon hypnotique, ni Nancy et Jon' qui se lancèrent un regard amusé en se demandant si les deux jeunes hommes trouveraient vraiment le courage de relever le défi.

Non, il ne voyait rien de tout ça. Avait-il envie de l'embrasser ? Ce fut comme si une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac, car non seulement il se posait la question, mais en plus la réponse était _oui_. Il revit alors Erica et Robin, et l'étrange manège auquel elles s'étaient livrées. Etait-ce à cause d'elles qu'il se sentait comme ça, ou dès le départ elles avaient raison ?

Après une forte inspiration, il décida d'approcher son visage.

« Attendez ! » s'écria presque Erica, et tous se retournèrent vers elle avec de grands yeux. Le sourire diabolique qu'elle affichait ne rassura pas Steve, encore moins lorsqu'elle sortit la baguette de Robin. « Oui, vous allez vous embrasser tous les deux. Mais ça ne sera pas un simple bécot. Je veux un vrai baiser, avec la langue, » dit-elle en faisant de petits cercles avec l'objet en plastique rose.

« Non mais t'es sérieuse là, Erica ! »

« Tu es d'une puérilité… »

« C'est quoi encore cette idée ! »

Comme elle savait si bien le faire, Erica ignora ses camarades, car la seule réaction qui l'intéressait était celle de Hargrove ou de Harrington. Mais aucun des deux ne bougeait.

« Quoi ? Vous vous dégonflez ? Vous avez peur d'embrasser de pauvres lèvres sans défenses ? » se moqua Erica sans les lâcher de yeux. Si elle avait bien retenu une chose de Robin hier, c'était que pour pousser Steve dans ses retranchements, elle devait le mettre au défi. Et avec un peu de chance, il en était de même pour Billy.

« Hé gamine, des lèvres j'en ai embrassé plus que tu n'as de peluches, » répondit Billy d'un ton mauvais bien que l'amusement se cachait au fond de son regard. « Et pas que celles du haut. »

« Wouaw ! Wouaaaaw ! WOUAW ! »

La réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre, que ce soit de la part de Steve, de Nancy ou de Jonathan. Face à tant de classe de la part du Californien, même Robin lui lança un regard choqué signifiant : _vraiment, sérieusement ? _Billy continuait de sourire pendant que chacun essayait d'expliquer que ce n'était pas du tout adapté aux circonstances, ou au public qui les entourait.

« Ça va, ce sont des gosses. Ils comprendront pas, » expliqua Billy avec un sourire de défi dans la direction d'Erica. Et en effet, une grande partie des jeunes le regardait sourcils froncés, perdus. Il vit Max se pencher à l'oreille d'Eleven qui n'avait pas compris non plus, mais qui afficha ensuite une grimace de dégoût. Ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'était si Erica connaissait suffisamment l'anatomie à son âge pour saisir ses allusions. Dans tous les cas, elle demeurait imperturbable. Elle se contenta s'agiter sa baguette, comme si elle relançait un sort entre Billy et Steve.

« Alors ? » finit par demander Steve.

Si c'était une invitation, Billy ne se la fit pas offrir deux fois. D'un geste doux, il attira le visage du jeune homme et commença par déposer un baiser. Lorsque ses lèvres se remirent à bouger, il sentit celles de Steve se caler sur leurs mouvements. C'était agréable… Bien plus encore qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Lentement, comme si personne ne les regardait, comme si le sexe en face de lui n'avait pas la moindre importance, il se laissa aller à la demande d'Erica. Steve se figea un instant, avant de l'imiter et de venir goûter à sa langue. Billy ne savait pas depuis combien de secondes il partageait ses lèvres avec celles de Steve, et il s'en fichait. Et face de lui, le jeune homme ne semblait pas non plus vouloir se dégager. Ce fut naturellement qu'ils achevèrent leur baiser. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient aussi chamboulés l'un que l'autre.

C'est alors que Steve sentit son propre corps. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et son cœur résonna jusque dans ses oreilles. Il s'éloigna rapidement de quelques centimètres en remontant les jambes contre sa poitrine. Il pria le ciel pour que personne n'ait remarqué, et surtout pas Billy.

« Voilà, Mesdames et Messieurs, un vrai baiser ! » hurla Erica, les bras au ciel, le visage illuminé comme jamais personne n'avait pu le voir. « C'était digne d'un film hollywoodien ! Bravo les garçons ! »

Si Steve n'avait pas été aussi gêné, il aurait surement haussé une épaule avec un regard enjôleur pour confirmer les dires d'Erica. Billy, lui, menton levé, tendit à nouveaux les bras derrière lui pour prendre appuis. Le regard malicieux, alors qu'il était au moins aussi gêné que Steve, il observa l'assemblée. Il avait l'habitude de jouer un rôle, ce n'était pas très différent de maintenant.

Nancy et Jonathan regardaient les deux jeunes hommes avec dans grands yeux, comme s'ils venaient de regarder une nouvelle émission ovni à la télévision : déroutante mais fascinante. Robin était au moins dans le même état qu'Erica et ne cessait de se taper les mains. El' paraissait intriguée mais le regard pétillant. Max, elle, aurait préféré ne jamais assister à la scène pour l'unique raison qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Ce qui expliquait la grimace de dégoût scotchée à ses lèvres. Quand aux jeunes garçons, eux, ils étaient partagés entre l'admiration, la fascination et la répulsion. Cela venait-il du fait qu'il s'agissait de deux garçons, ou que leur maman adoptive venait de se laisser aller à un échange de salive devant eux… ? Ils ne savaient pas vraiment.

Erica devait avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait car elle fut la première à se lever pour aller se chercher à manger, délaissant le jeu qui n'attirait plus du tout son attention. Elle fut rapidement suivie, et petit à petit tout le monde finit par se lever. Steve fut le dernier. Il se racla la gorge et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

La soirée se poursuivit. Quelqu'un décida de mettre de la musique, et les coussins éparpillés au sol furent poussés pour improviser une piste de danse. Les plus jeunes s'en emparèrent, et Steve comprit qu'ils ne la lâcheraient pas de si tôt. Il se joint à eux par moment, et dansa avec Dustin comme deux caricatures d'adolescentes, ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée. Billy y comprit. Ce fut lorsque Eleven mit une cassette avec des slows que Steve se retira du groupe pour observer les couples de loin, un petit tiraillement dans la poitrine.

« Hé, loseur, » le salua Robin.

« Salut, » dit-il d'un petit sourire avant de dévier les yeux de Nancy et Jon', stupéfait, pour aller se poser sur Erica. La gamine venait de se planter devant Billy, seul dans son coin. Il n'entendait pas de là où il était. La musique était trop fort, et les voix des gamins qui massacraient la chanson du slow encore plus. Il se contenta donc d'observer l'expression incrédule de Hargrove, avant qu'il n'explose de rire. Erica mit ses mains sur les hanches et dandina sa tête sur les côtés, comme lorsqu'elle exposait des faits, et Billy retrouva une expression sérieuse en penchant la tête vers elle. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il arqua un sourcil, lorsque la gamine tendit une main vers lui. Il secoua la tête, visiblement énervé avant qu'Erica ne lui attrape l'avant-bras pour le traîner sur la piste de danse. Billy sembla s'y opposer, avant de finir par la suivre en grommelant sans plus ample résistance après qu'elle ait agiter un doigt devant ses yeux en vociférant un splendide _Trouillard_. Tout ça, sous le regard rond de Steve qui, lui, n'en revenait pas. « Décidément cette peste arrive à obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut ! »

« Ouaiiiis… C'est flippant, » acquiesça Robin avant de se pencher vers lui. « Alors, c'était comment ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » fit Steve sans lâcher l'étrange couple qui dansait rigidement au milieu des autres, du fait qu'ils étaient pris dans une conversation intense qui semblait bien les amuser.

« Elle parle de Billy, » répondit Nancy qui venait de débarquer à côté de lui, la même pointe de curiosité que Robin dans les yeux. Bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons. Jon', lui était à l'autre bout de la salle à finir une part de pizza pour ensuite aller chercher son appareil photo. Steve était abandonné entre les deux filles.

« Y a rien à dire ! »

« Roh ! T'as rien ressenti du tout ? » le taquina son ex-petite amie. « C'était pas un simple baiser, vous aviez l'air de vraiment vous prendre au jeu. »

« On peut passer à autre chose ? » demanda-t-il agacé.

« Dans ce cas, viens danser avec moi, » sourit Robin en le tirant par le bras sous les rires de Nancy, et le regard sombre de Billy. Steve plaça maladroitement ses mains sur la taille de Robin, et elle les bras autour de sa nuque. Elle n'en avait pas fini, il le savait. « Pour de vrai, ça ta fait quoi ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement en chuchotant.

« Tu te trompes, Robin. Je ne suis pas… comme toi, » murmura-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil autour de lui. « Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire croire que… »

« Steve, » le coupa-t-elle avec un regard appuyé. « Je le vois bien. Je sais ce que c'est. Tu le dévores des yeux, tu souris dès qu'il parle, et lorsque tu réalises tu t'enfermes dans une profonde tristesse. »

« Et même si c'était vrai, » soupira Steve. « Je vais droit dans le mur. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est Billy Hargrove ? » demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique. « J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il te court après, oui ! »

Erica claqua des doigts devant le nez de Billy. Elle était trop petite pour enserrer sa nuque, et avait donc simplement posé les mains sur ses épaules.

« Allô, tombeur ! Range les revolvers que tu as dans les yeux, tu veux ? T'as rien à craindre de Robin. »

« Pourquoi je craindrais Robin ? » lâcha-t-il en posant les yeux sur Erica.

« Parce que tu es mordu, mon cher Hargrove. Mordu de Harrington. »

Billy éclata de rire, comme si elle venait de sortir une ignominie.

« Quelle imagination ! Les petites filles de sept ans de nos jours, » répondit-il, le sourire crispé. Erica, elle, le fixa blasée.

« J'ai dix ans. Et ensuite, ton rire nerveux confirme à lui seul la vérité. Je vous ai observé et mis à l'épreuve toute la soirée. Et je suis bien plus observatrice que le reste des gens présents dans cette pièce. Tu ne peux pas me mentir comme aux autres. Et je sais que tu ne te mens pas à toi-même non plus. Tu ne serais pas aussi joueur sinon, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Attend, c'est ça la grande mission que tu t'aies fixée, que l'on se tombe dans les bras ? La vie est un peu plus compliquée que ça gamine, » lui chuchota-t-il.

« C'est parce qu'elle est compliquée que je suis obligée de t'apporter mon aide. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ton aide, Sinclair. »

« Pourtant sans moi tu n'aurais pas eu ton premier baiser avec Harrington, » balança-t-elle comme une évidence. Billy plissa les yeux, admiratif de la répartie de cette horripilante petite.

« Touché, » admit-il. « Et cela ne te rebute pas ? »

« De quoi ? L'amour pur ? La romance ? »

« Un garçon avec un garçon ? »

« C'est des étiquettes tout ça, » fit-elle d'un mouvement de main. « Les sentiments, eux, décrivent mieux qui on est. »

« Si t'avais dix ans de plus, tu aurais pu me plaire Sinclair ! »

« Si j'avais dix ans de plus, tu serais plus jeune que moi, » dit-elle en grimaçant, plus en s'imaginant sortir avec Hargrove, que le fait que qu'il puisse aimer les femmes plus âgées aussi.

« Je croyais que ça n'était que des étiquettes ? » fit-il rieur, et Erica lui accorda le point.

**0o0o0**

Steve était assis dans le jardin, sur un bar improvisé qui avait régulièrement servi lors des soirées alcoolisées passées. Ses pieds se balançaient doucement dans le vide tandis qu'il fumait une cigarette, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je peux me joindre à toi, Harrington ? »

Steve sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, mais fit un signe de tête à Billy qui vint s'adosser au mur, près de lui. Il tira une cigarette du paquet qu'il avait dans la poche et l'alluma avec le briquet que lui tendit Steve. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, à regarder les étoiles, les formes qui continuaient de danser dans la maison et, parfois, l'un l'autre.

« J'ai bien fait de venir, » finit par dire Billy, rompant le silence. « Je m'amuse bien en fait. »

« J'ai crû voir ça, oui. Tant mieux, je suis content, » répondit Steve avec un sourire. Il regretta de croiser le regard de Billy en sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Hargrove avait beau eu le regarder de cette façon toute la soirée, Steve ne s'y faisait pas. Ou plutôt, il aimait ça…

« Hé Harrington ! Où tu caches la glace ? » hurla Erica à travers la fenêtre, et Steve lui lança un profond soupir. « Tu te rappelles, des glaces _gratuites_, _à vie_ ! Peu importe que le Scoops Ahoy n'existe plus ! » dit-elle en pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

« Et bah regarde dans le congélateur, petit génie ! » répliqua Steve avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Donne m'en une également, Sinclair ! » sourit Billy, avant d'ajouter un _s'il-te-plaît_ lorsqu'elle le fixa en pinçant des lèvres, une main en coupe derrière l'oreille en attendant le mot magique. « J'adore cette gosse, » rit-il lorsqu'elle disparût de la fenêtre.

« Je _hais_ cette gosse ! » répondit Steve malgré son sourire. Ils virent Erica revenir avec un pot et deux cuillères qu'elle donna à Billy, avant de partir avec un clin d'œil entendeur. Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un regard puis, malgré le rouge que prenaient ses joues, Steve piqua la glace des mains de Billy, et sauta derrière le bar. Il adopta une attitude sereine et sûre de lui en plongeant son regard dans celui de Billy. « _Ahoy_ Ladie ! Bienvenue au Steve Ahoy ! Je suis Steve Harrington, et je serais votre capitaine pour ce voyage gustatif. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Billy lui sourit, l'œil pétillant. C'était la première fois que Steve lui sortait ce discours en le regardant ainsi. Avant, il levait les yeux au ciel et soupirait en récitant son monologue. Comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'il venait au Scoops Ahoy, Billy s'approcha, posa un coude sur le comptoir improvisé et se pencha vers lui sans le quitter des yeux.

« _Ladie_, hein ? » sourit Hargrove. « Premièrement, tu ne portes pas ton adorable petit uniforme qui met tant tes jambes en valeur. Deuxièmement, c'est toi la Princesse, Harrington. Je ne pense donc pas que tu sois autorisé à m'appeler _Ladie_. »

« Tu as de longs cheveux blonds. Tu sens constamment le parfum. Tu dois rester des heures à te préparer devant la glace avant de sortir… Hum, moui ! Tu es une _Ladie_, Hargrove ! » répondit Steve en levant un doigt à chacune de ses énumérations.

« Pourtant je ne porte aucun parfum ce soir, _Princesse_. »

Billy était-il en train de l'inviter à sentir son cou ? Steve plissa les yeux sans perdre le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres. Il n'osa pas, et se contenta de se redresser, vaincu.

« Très bien,_ Hargrove _! Quel parfum de glace souhaitez-vous goûter ? » susurra-t-il en ôtant l'opercule en carton du ridicule pot de glace. Billy se retint de sortir la pique provocante qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là : _pourquoi pas toi ?_ « Nous avons deux parfums, apparemment vanille, et l'autre fraise, » poursuivit Steve en montrant le pot dont la glace se divisait en deux couleurs distinctes.

« Faites-moi donc tester la fraise, je vous prie. »

« Assurément un très bon choix, » répondit Steve en plantant la cuillère du côté rose et en la tendant ensuite à Billy comme il l'aurait fait au Scoops Ahoy. Le Californien l'attrapa délicatement, puis la porta à sa bouche lentement, sans ciller, comme pour se livrer à un jeu de regard avec Steve Harrington. Mais à en juger au petit tic nerveux qui s'empara des lèvres de Steve, Billy savait que son regard séducteur était le grand vainqueur.

« Ah, je ne suis pas sûr, » dit Billy en lui tendant la cuillère. « Peut-être devrais-je goûter la vanille pour me faire une meilleure idée ? »

« Oh, oui bien sur, » répondit Steve légèrement étonné avant de tendre de nouveau l'échantillon de glace. Steve rompit un instant le contact visuel pour prendre une canette de soda, et se remettre des émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui. Billy s'apprêta à porter de nouveau la cuillère à sa bouche lorsqu'elle se fendit d'un large sourire, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Une flamme semblait s'éveiller au fond de son iris.

« Ça va mieux ta campe, au fait ? » dit-il en pointant la cuillère vers l'entre-jambe qu'il avait en face de lui. Steve qui était en train de boire une gorgée manqua de s'étouffer et recracha par le nez tout ce qu'il avait bu.

« Oh bon sang ! Ça brûle ! » hurla-t-il en faisant de grands mouvements, comme pour éventer ses narines meurtries par l'acidité et les bulles du soda qui en sortaient encore. Billy, quant à lui, était écroulé sur le bar, la cuillère dans la bouche. « Passe-moi un mouchoir ou quelque chose, connard ! » le supplia Steve, irrité par les moqueries de Billy. Mais aucune aide ne lui étant apportée, Steve finit par s'essuyer dans son haut avant d'attraper lui-même une feuille d'essuie-tout qui traînait pour se moucher.

« Ça va mieux ? » finit par demander Billy avec un sourire. « Et ta fameuse crampe ? » ajouta-il avant d'exploser de rire au nez de Steve lorsqu'il se mit à l'insulter en lui envoyant le papier usagé, le visage cramoisi. « Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui ait eu une érection devant tout le monde, et refusé de me lever pendant dix minutes ! »

« Au moins tu te marres bien ! J'aurai préféré que tu ne le remarques pas, » pesta Steve dents serrées, ne sachant où se mettre.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, ce baiser n'a laissé personne indifférent. Il suffisait de voir les visages de tout ces petits voyeurs qui nous observaient, » lui répondit Billy doucement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à mon corps, » se justifia Steve en détournant les yeux. « Je ne comprends pas vraiment… Je… »

« Moi, ça m'a plût aussi, si tu veux tout savoir, » avoua Billy en détournant à son tour les yeux lorsque Steve reposa les siens sur lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Steve vit le vrai Billy. Celui vulnérable, celui qui se posait des questions, celui qui avait peur d'être jugé.

Le silence perdura quelques instants encore, jusqu'à ce que Steve lève les yeux vers la fenêtre la plus éloignée.

« On nous observe, tu sais ? » lança-t-il en levant le menton pour montrer Robin et Erica qui n'en loupaient pas une miette, toutes deux accoudées au rebord de la fenêtre. Elles lui firent même un signe de main avec un grand sourire, pas du tout gênées d'avoir été prises sur le fait.

« Ça ne me dérange pas si c'est elles, » répondit Billy avec un sourire.

« Elles ont joué les entremetteuses, pas vrai ? » réalisa Steve. Billy se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lui sourire. Cette phrase voulait dire que Harrington éprouvait donc quelque chose pour lui. Sinon, il n'aurait pas parlé d'entremetteuses.

« On reste maître de nos actes… »

« Dans ce cas, ai-je raison de penser qu'on flirte depuis… un moment ? »

« On dirait bien, » répondit Billy en fixant un moment ses protèges poignets. Il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec. Que faire maintenant ? Que fallait-il dire ? Il battit des paupières en voyant les mains de Steve se poser sur son poignet.

« Je… Je peux ? » demanda Steve timidement. Billy l'autorisa en fronçant les sourcils et en retenant sa respiration. Lentement, il remonta le tissu pour laisser apparaître les marques. « Je reconnais que ça te donne un certains style les bracelets de basket. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, tu sais ? Elles ne sont pas si profondes. »

« Celles-là, non en effet. Mais ça tu le sais déjà, » dit-il en croisant le regard de Steve. En effet, la première fois qu'il était allé le voir, en compagnie de Max, Billy portait une blouse d'hôpital ouverte pour permettre aux infirmières accéder rapidement aux bandages. Il avait pu les voir les changer, et laisser apparaître des cicatrices très marquées, et encore fraîches. La fois où il était revenu seul, il portait une blouse fermée et n'avait pas pu voir comment elles avaient fini par évoluer.

« Je peux voir ? »

Il ne força pas Billy. D'un geste lent et hésitant, Hargrove attrapa les pans de sa chemise et de son t-shirt et les leva de quelques centimètres pour lui montrer les marques sur ses côtes et son abdomen. Il se refusa de regarder Steve pendant qu'il les observait songeur.

« En effet, c'est assez moche… »

« Oh ! Merci Harrington, je me sens vachement mieux maintenant, » siffla Billy d'un œil sombre en rebaissant ses vêtements.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Elles se voient plus que sur tes poignets, c'est sûr, et elles seront toujours là. Mais c'est bien plus beau que lorsque je les ai vues à l'hôpital. Regarde ta gueule ! Celle de ta pommette n'est pas si répugnante, » dit-il d'un petit sourire.

Billy leva les yeux vers le sourcil gauche de Steve, qui portait lui aussi encore le souvenir de son expédition russe. Il le vit.

« Ça reste ton histoire. Notre histoire. Ce à quoi tu as survécu. »

« Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter… »

« Tu dois laisser du temps au temps. Te pardonner à toi-même. Je… Peut-être que je pourrai t'y aider. »

« Et que proposes-tu, Princesse ? » demanda Billy avec un petit sourire triste.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait déjà… essayer de traîner ensemble de temps en temps. Et voir où cela nous mène. »

**0o0o0**

« Tu as fais du bon boulot. »

« Je sais, » répondit Erica tout sourire pendant qu'elle et Robin continuaient d'épier les deux garçons. Elles auraient aimé avoir dissimulées des micros pour les entendre, mais elles s'étaient malgré elles résignées à leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ils l'avaient bien mérité. « Ils sont très courageux… »

« C'est vrai, » sourit Robin.

« Et toi aussi Robin, tu es très courageuse, » lança Will qui était assis à côté d'elles, les faisant presque sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » demanda Erica d'une voix suspicieuse et irritée d'avoir ainsi était surprise dans une conversation privée. Will lui lança un regard triste.

« Je suis là depuis le début, c'est vous qui êtes venues discuter à côté de moi, » finit-il par dire à Erica avant de se tourner vers Robin. « Tu as pris un risque tout à l'heure durant le jeu. Maintenant que tout le monde sait que tu as un secret, et que Steve à _potentiellement_ le même… Crois-moi, on a une belle bande de fouineur ! Ils ne l'ont pour l'instant pas compris, comme ils n'ont pas saisi vraiment ce que vous avez fait ce soir. Mais ils ont quand même réussi à me retrouver dans l'Upside Down après tout. Alors ils finiront bien par comprendre un jour. Que ce soit pour toi, ou pour Steve. »

« Et que crois-tu avoir saisi, au juste ? » demanda Erica en croisant les bras. Will lui lança un sourire entendeur en penchant la tête.

« Lorsque tu écoutes et que tu observes attentivement ce qui a été dit ce soir, ou les divers événements qui ont eu lieu… Il est plutôt facile de faire des _rapprochements_. Et par rapprochements, on peut étendre ça à Cupidon. »

Robin comprit que Will ne prononcerait pas la chose de façon claire, et d'un côté, elle l'en remercia. Car les oreilles pouvaient en effet très facilement traîner. Et elle n'était pas encore prête à partager cette part d'elle avec d'autres gens. Will se leva et passa la tête par la fenêtre, entre Erica et Robin, et lança lui aussi un coup d'œil au duo improbable qui s'était relancé dans un échange de répartie amusée.

« Oui, tu as fait du très bon travail, Erica. »

« Je m'occuperais un jour de ton cas aussi, » lui promit-elle en rigolant et en agitant la fameuse baguette rose dans sa direction. Et bien que Will sache qu'elle était plus sérieuse que jamais, il sourit.

FIN.

**0o0o0**

_J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. Il est bien plus long que les autres que j'ai écrits, et bien moins sombre. Mais 1) un peu de légèreté et de romance ne fait pas de mal 2) je n'avais pas envie de couper ça en deux chapitres._

_Vous trouver une **Illustration** de cette fanfiction sur mon devianart à Liliqued ("Embrassez-vous j'ai dit")_

_A plus peut-être !_

#


End file.
